peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * * * Sessions *Future Sound Of London #1 *Headcleaner (Repeat) Tracklisting *Trumans Water: Girler Too (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead 5''' *Cobra: Hearse (7") Penthouse PNS 1360 ''not any of the existing plays ''2''' *Future Sound Of London: Lifeforms (Peel Session)' 2 6' *Headcleaner: Ace Of Spades (session) 2''' *Prophecy Of Doom: Raze Against Time (Experimental Headphone Mix) (album - Matrix) Metalcore '''2 6 File 1 begins *Irresistible Force: Shamanarchy In the UK (compilation album - Shamanarchy In The UK) Evolution 2''' *Grifters: Oar (CD - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise *Frankie Lee Sims: Lucy May Buzz () Specialty *Future Sound Of London: Expander (session) ''JP - Back in session '''6'' *Sentridoh: Losercore (7'' - Losercore) Smells Like *Ivor Cutler: I'm Busy (album Passed Normal Vol 5) '''5' *Headcleaner: Attitude (session) 8''' *Mine The Rhythm: Alas (12") Stage '''2 *Orchids: I Was Just Dreaming (7" B side) Sarah 2''' *I Ludicrous: Bloody Proud (album - Idiot Savant) '''2 6 *Conyunto Falcrorico De Javier: Sambd Da Rode *Lee Jackson: Blue Suede Shoes (album - Tribute To Elvis) *Downfall: A Woman's Place (EP - Not Your Fault) 2 7 8 *Rancid Hell Spawn: Gastro Boy (7") Wrench 2 7 8 File 1 ends 17s into above *Future Sound Of London: Papua New Guinea (Peel Session) 2 6 *Death Groove Love Party: George Bush Lies (7 inch)' (Singles Only Label)' 3 'not play on Bop 51 *Johnny Zee & D.J. Kendell: Cum Be My Lover (12") Network''' 3 ' *Fierce Ruling Diva Damnation (album - Anarchic Adjustments) Lower East Side LES 9205' 3 ' ''not play 2nd Oct *Ellery Bop - We Deny (7") Base Ideas''' 3 ' *unknown 20:00' 3 ' *Remy - Tribal Journey (12" - The Traveller II) Wonka Beats' 3 ' *unknown () Target Records' 3 ' *unknown' 3 ' *Future Sound Of London: Space Hippy (Peel Session)' 3 ' *37 unknown' 3 ' *Wedding Present: Pourquoi Es Tu Devenue Si Raisonnable? (7") Reception' 3 ' also 20 September 1992 (BFBS) ''runs on from above *''JP - And now for our last, there's only one place to go..."'' *THK: France (Saturn Mix) (12") Warp WAP 26''' 3 4 7''' File ;Name *1) Tape03a.mp3 *2) John Peel tape no.20 side a *3) John Peel tape no.20 side b *4) John Peel tape no.21 side a *5) best of peel vol 52 side 2 with introductions *6) best of peel vol 53 side 1 with introductions *7) best of peel vol 53 side 2 with introductions *8) john-peel-48a-1992 ;Length *1) 47:03 *2) 46:10 (to 3:42, 8:51-11:35 unique) *3) 46:10 (to 42:11 unique) *4) 46:10 (to 5:14) *5) 46:38 (from 39:09) (39:09-45:30 extra) *6) 46:03 (from 13:24) (13:24-31:55, 36:40-45:06 extra) *7) 46:10 (to 8:22) (to 5:50, from 7:24 extra) *8) 46:08 ;Other *1) Good Quality FM recording *2) 3) DW Tape 20 *4) DW Tape 21 *5) 6) 7) Best Of Peel Vol 53 *8) HO John Peel 48 1992 ;Available * 1) See IAP's Tapes. also available individually on the Mooo * 2) 3) 4) Youtube * 5) Part 2 *6) Part 1 *7) Part 2 *8) Mixcloud Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Unknown